My Bloody Valentine
by Fallen Angel1
Summary: Yuki kills kyo in the middle of the night. Songfic from the Good Charlotte song


My Bloody Valentine

By: Kitsune-chan90

_**Oh my love **_

_**Please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and**_

_**We'll start a new life.**_

Kyo awoke in the middle of the night. _What am I doing awake? _he wondered. Then he looked to the side of his bed. It was 2:00 A.M. on Valentines Day. There was also a knife. He picked it up, got out of bed and snuck over to Yuki's room. He slowly opened his door.

_**I ripped out his throat **_

_**and called you on the telephone **_

_**To take off my disguise**_

_**Just in time to hear you cry **_

Kyo was standing over him. His eyes opened and Yuki looked at me in horror. He backed up.

"Kyo!" Yuki demanded "What the hell are you doing???"

Kyo raised the knife.

"No! Don't, please!" Yuki pleaded.

Kyo raised the knife.

There was one last shriek. He had done it. The cat had finally beaten the rat.

_**You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine**_

_**The night he died**_

_**You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine**_

_**One last time**_

Kyo woke up later that morning to Tohru's shriek. He slowly opened his eyes. Kyo didn't want to wake up. He heard Shigure.

"Tohru-san, what's wrong?" he asked.

"S-someone k-killed Y-Y-Yuki-k-k-kun!" Tohru sobbed.

"What???" Shigure asked, startled.

"Look," Tohru sobbed. She was turned away from the body.

"Kyo-kun, I think you should see this."

I rolled out of bed and went to face Shigure. I had gotten rid of the knife the night before. I washed it thoroughly, broke it (since it was just an ordinary kitchen knife, this would make it seem like someone had broken it the night before), and threw it in the garbage.

_**Oh my love please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands **_

_**And we'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is I love tonight.**_

"Looks like someone beat you to killing Yuki," Shigure said a small trace of amusement in his voice.

"Stop it!" Tohru shrieked, "This isn't funny! Not at all!"

"Sorry, Tohru-kun," Shigure said.

"Damn!" I played along, no one knew, "I was supposed to be the one to kill him!"

Tohru was on the floor crying.

Shigure returned a couple minutes later.

"Well, they're coming," he said grimly, "I also called the school and told them that you wouldn't be coming."

"Okay," Tohru said hoarsely.

_**There were police and flashing lights **_

_**The rain came down so hard that night**_

_**And the headlines read: A Lover Died **_

_**No tell tale heart was left to find**_

After the police had left everyone left the room. Kyo went in his room and Tohru went to hers. Shigure locked himself in his study and wasn't there for the rest of the day. No one left their room (or study in Shigure case). The house was very quiet.

_**You mourned the death of her bloody valentine**_

_**The night he died**_

_**You mourned the death of her bloody valentine**_

_**One last time.**_

Tohru had been in her room all day. Kyo went to check on her. He knocked on her door and let himself in. He found her on the floor clinging to a picture of her and Yuki. Kyo knelt down beside her.

"Hey, it will be okay," Kyo told her.

"B-but he's gone!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Kyo whispered.

_**Oh my love please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands **_

_**And we'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is I love tonight.**_

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"No! What did you say?" Tohru demanded, "Did you do it? Was it you? But how could you?"

"Tohru, listen," Kyo whispered.

_**Tonight**_

_**He dropped you off I followed him home**_

_**Then I stood outside his bedroom window.**_

_**Standing over him he begged me not to do**_

_**What I knew I had to do**_

'_**Cus I'm so in love with you**_

Kyo explained the best he could. As he did he could see Tohru's eyes widen in fear. She was scared of him. That had been the last thing Kyo had wanted. He had been hoping that he wouldn't have to tell her at all.

_**Oh my love please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands **_

_**And we'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is I love tonight.**_

"No! Stay away!" Tohru yelled.

Suddenly the room was spinning. Everything went dark and Kyo found himself lying in his bed. He sat up for a minute and looked to see the time. 2:00 A.M. on Valentine's Day. He went back to sleep. What he failed to notice was the bloody knife next to his clock.

_**Tonight**_

Please send me feedback !!!! I want to know what you think! Sorry Yuki fans for killing Yuki, please don't send me flamethrowers (well, I don't really care but I'd rather you didn't ;;). Actually my friend read the first verse of the song and got all disgusted... that's the problem with having a goody-goody friend. She's so moral. Good Charlotte is AWESOME!!!


End file.
